Takato x Renamon adventure
by drammon
Summary: adopted from Sedsone. I do not know what I could write to summarize this story, though I do suggest that you read it if you like Renakato pairing, betrayed takato, multiple partner takato, as well as Digimon world dusk themes. as I say in the story I do not own Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to be the second to last story that I will be posting for the next while, seeing as I have at least 5. 4 of which I update and one I haven't updated in some time. I will still be posting new chapters but I won't be posting any new stories for the time being. anyway, this is a story that I have adopted from sedsone, some of you may know it if you don't then you can check out his original work for it on his profile. Now then I will only state this once since I don't see the point in putting it in every chapter as it is glaringly obvious that I do not own Digimon.

 ***start***

It was currently night out in Shinjuku, though it was pure darkness out due to the storm that had come out of nowhere. The big dark clouds covered the entire sky, the only time light could be seen at this time was when lightning appeared. Like now when a bolt of lightning almost struck a tree near a building. Though the light from it revealed a two-story building with a small patio outside of some glass sliding doors. The loud bang of thunder seemed to block out the loud scream from one of the occupants of the building. inside the building's 2nd floor a teenager was currently sitting upright, his body drenched in a cold sweat and his eyes full of tears. This boy was Takato Matsuki, the supposed 'leader' of the tamer's group. He has one of his hands clenching the front of his pajama shirt and was breathing deeply trying to calm his accelerated heartbeat. Takato had quickly taken the blanket off of himself, letting the somewhat cool air hit his hot and sweaty body. He had moved his left arm over his eyes, just as the tears started to roll down his cheek.

'Why do I keep having the same dream over and over again, haven't I been through it enough' takato says to himself mentally.

You see about 2-3 weeks ago, there had been a bio-emergence. One of a Digimon that had never been heard of before, his name was Grimmon (yes, this is a reference to the Digimon world dawn & dusk video game) there was no information on him except that it was a champion level Digimon. The tamers then Bio-merged with their partners, wanting to overpower the Digimon in front of them and be finished with this quickly, though that plan went straight out the window. Grimmon was swift, he had the ability to change his own strengths and weaknesses, along with paralyzing his opponents with different attacks. He had literally wiped the floor with them all except for Gallantmon. Though he was only able to get the upper hand by using a fusion move of his dark crusher and power cutter known as power dark crusher, which he performed when he was behind him. The attack caused takato and guilmon's bio-mergence to cancel out, causing them both to fall on the ground. He was about to finish off takato with a black blast, but a few moments before the attack hit Guilmon had jumped in front of the attack, causing takato to go wide-eyed and shout out his partner's name as he had witnessed his body's fading before it burst into data. Grimmon was about to absorb the energy when he was suddenly pulled back into the digital world by a bunch of chains, though he had threatened the tamers he would be back, and he would be stronger than before. Rika, Henry, Ryou, Kazu, Kenta, and their respective Digimon partners had witnessed the entire thing, though they did not notice guilmon's data going inside of Takato's body, even he was unaware of it. Out of everyone there, only Renamon had seemed generally concerned for takato though was currently unable to move due to her body being in so much pain. They watched as takato stood up and ran back home, though only Renamon noticed the tears flowing down the boys face, as everyone else seemed to be either oblivious or just didn't care at all.

Takato had run back to his home and locked himself in his room for about 5-6 days, no-one checked on him except for his parents and Renamon. though he found out why a week after that day, he was heading towards guilmon's cement hut, planning on turning it into a memorial site for guilmon. When he heard the voices of his 'friends' nearby.

"You know since Guilmons deletion, Takato has become the weakest link within the group," Rika had said causing him to gasp lightly, though his heart began to break at the betrayal as everyone including Henry agreed.

"Yea, he has become a liability to all of us," he stated. Again everyone agreed with his statement. Takato was about to run home when he heard Rika's last comment.

"He's a disgrace, Guilmon probably jumped in front of the attack so he would no longer be partnered with a weak tamer like takato,"

Upon arriving back at his home, takato had once again locked himself back into his bedroom. He was truly all alone now, besides his parents and probably Renamon. Tears started to roll down his cheek as the words his friends said still fresh in his mind.

Renamon though saw and heard the entire conversation she even saw takato listening into the conversation. She snarled at their treatment towards takato, not only was it thanks to takato that Shinjuku was still around from the D-reaper incident a year ago. Without his help or leadership, who knows what would've become of Shinjuku. She cared deeply for takato and admired how he could care for Digimon as if he were one in the same. When he felt him run back home, she followed him, she then sensed him in his bedroom. Entering through the unlocked sliding doors she called out takatos name softly, though he only reply was a slight sniffle that came from underneath Takato's bed. She moved the flaps to the side to see takato curled up, the smell of salt still fresh. She moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug and began whispering soft heartfelt words into the crying tamer's ears. Takato had uncurled himself and was now crying against Renamon's chest.

"Your strong takato, so much stronger than the rest of the tamer's combined. You wanna know why you actually care about your Digimon well being. You're the epitome of a perfect tamer, you always have been and always will be the strongest tamer out there." she had stated as she began petting Takato's soft chestnut brown hair. He would be forever thankful to Renamon for being the one true friend next to guilmon, she had earned his full trust and nothing could change that.

Back to the present, takato was currently in the same position as he was before when suddenly the back of his neck tingle slightly. Sitting up he moved his arm from his eyes to stare at the figure that had just entered his room. It was Renamon, though she looked different, and not in a good way. Her once brilliantly sleek bright fur had darkened and had become all frazzled, her purple gloves had multiple tears in it. She was currently standing on rather shaky legs, quickly takato had gotten out of his bed and pulled out his desk chair signaling for Renamon to sit down. She thanked him for doing so. He then opened up his newly added mini-fridge (he had gotten it to hold drinks for he and Renamon for when she visited) and pulled out one of the many bottles of green tea and handed it to Renamon, after he opened it for her. She thanked him again with a nod before downing the drink, about halfway through the bottle Renamon had stopped and removed it from her muzzle and wiped it using her glove. She took in some much-needed air after her impressive chug of a 2-liter bottle.

"Are you alright rena," takato ask's worried, Renamon had told him that he could call her that halfway through the second week of her visits to him.

"Y-yea, I-I'm fine rika has been a bit more b-brutal in her training idea's," she had stated. She then signals for takato to come closer, and when he was close enough she pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"I heard you screaming again, was it the same nightmare?" she asked, her only reply was the tightening of takatos grip. She had begun to pet his hair, which seemed to have become darker through the past few weeks. After a few minutes of her petting his head, takato had fallen asleep tiny snores could be heard coming out of his mouth. Slowly and less shakily she stood up, takato still in her arms. She then lifted him into his bed and slowly covered him with his blanket. Gently she continued to rub the young teen's hair.

"Renamon!" she then sighed when she heard Rika shout out her name, but before she left she gave takato a small kiss on the cheek and wished him to have a better sleep before exiting through his sliding doors, closing it behind her before jumping off of the patio and continued her journey towards Rika by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Unaware of the 3 pairs of eyes that had been watching her and takatos interactions.

"It seems that, that Renamon has become close with the boy, closer to him than her own tamer." a rather monotone voice states, getting some nods from the other two in agreement.

"Should I follow her sir, we might be able to gather more information on him as well as the other tamers." a gruff voice states.

"yea, though go quickly. Make sure that none of them notice you, I also want you to follow each of the other tamers as well see what you can find out." the voice states, the leader of the group. One of the pairs of eyes ducks a bit, in a nodding motion before vanishing.

"How much longer do we have to wait for sir," the first voice ask's the leader.

"From what I can gather at the moment, not much longer. As after watching each tamer briefly I believe that this tamer is the strongest out of the others." the leader states.

"The others don't seem right for this job either, only takato seems strong enough. He was also the one who beat the original enemy of our race and his." the leader continued though was now silently staring back at the Matsuki bakery.

To be continued….

What do you guys think, and this story is going to be a fusion of the tamer series and the video game Digimon world: dusk, which I have to say is one of the best classic Digimon games you can play in my opinion. If you have any suggestions on how I can make this story better then please let me know in the reviews. Also, I do apologize for my grammar, as I have stated many times before, that is not my strong suit. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter for TakatoXRenamon Adventure, I hope you enjoy, I also do apologize for any grammatical mistakes that appear in this chapter and story altogether, grammar is not my strong suit. I Do Not Own Digimon.

Takato had woken up 3-4 hours later, though luckily his sleep was dreamless so he didn't wake up screaming again or in a pool of his own sweat. It was currently 5 A.M, as that what he read from his digital alarm clock. Sitting upright, takato shivered slightly at the cold breeze that came into his room. Turning his head he had noticed that his sliding door was still open.  
'Rena probably got called back by Rika,' he murmured slightly, though with a hint of anger towards the name rika. Sighing takato got up out of bed and grabbed a new set of clothing before heading to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Unknowingly for takato, his hot shower was considered scalding hot for a normal human being, his body was changing since the incident two weeks ago, though in his depression he didn't notice or seem to care all that much about it if he did notice. After his 15-20 minute hot (read: scalding) shower takato stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off, once done he wiped the fog that was on the mirror of before beginning to brush his teeth. His reflection should his difference.  
Before takato had warm chestnut brown hair that was slightly spiked, he had a slightly round face. He has crimson red eyes and was only 4 foot 7 when he first met guilmon. Now takato was 5 foot 1 inches, his warm chestnut hair had seemed to darken to a dark brown almost black color. He had also gained a lot of lean muscle that would make a lot of Olympic swimmers jealous. His canines were becoming slightly longer while his other teeth seemed to grow sharper. His eyes had gone from being a dark crimson to a bright crimson color. (no he is not a vampire)  
after drying himself off he puts his new clothing style which consisted of a red shirt, a black hoodie with the rims of the hood, the sleeves and the sides of the pouch/front pocket of the hoodie, red. Some dark grey sweatpants (he has a pair of shorts the same color, he only puts the sweatpants on because he doesn't need to leave the house) and finally his slippers (he has a pair of black sneakers with red laces). He then leaves the bathroom, turning on the ventilation system to take out all the steam in their, and heads downstairs for some breakfast. He was currently home alone due to his parents heading off to China to visit his grandfather on his mom's side, he recently suffered from a stroke. His parents were reluctant to go seeing as they didn't like them as much as they should, not even his mom liked them and they were her parents. They were always pushy and judged everyone with a critical eye, though he believed that they liked to judge him the most as they would always complain about his style of clothing, the way he talked (even though he is slightly fluent in Chinese, and had no accent), to the way he breathed. Though his parents had decided to go, and that was for two reasons one was to see if they changed their attitudes (which was highly unlikely), the second reason was to give takato some space. They learned about what had happened and what his so-called friends had done (resulting in them being banned from their shop, except for rena) through rena who had explained what had happened a week later seeing as they were getting worried for their son.  
His parents had left early that morning, wanting to get there and be done with it as soon as possible. Once downstairs takato had found a silver plater cover on the table with a not attached to it, walking up to it takato read the note, and noticed that it was his father who was writing this.  
'Dear Son,  
We know how hard it must be losing your friend like that, and that these past 2 weeks have been rough on you and we have decided that you might want some time for yourself with that fox friend of yours. We left you some cash along with a fully stocked fridge and supplies to make bread, we also got you to be out of school for the next month, though you will be receiving emails from the school for homework assignments which you can do at any time and hand them in once the month is over.  
We are going to be over in hong kong with the two Dokkaebi*-i mean lovely grandparents/my father and mothers-in-law. I hope that this time helps you to heal, I also have a little present under this here cover that may start,  
Love,  
Your mom and dad.'  
after reading the letter, takato stares at the cover before lifting it up. Once he sees whats underneath it, he lets it fall to the ground with an annoying bang. Underneath the cover was a loaf of guilmon bread, bread in the shape of guilmons head. Since guilmons deletion and once his parents learned about what had happened, they had taken it off the menu as it was a constant reminder to their son about what had happened. Though this did damage their business as it was the most popular thing on their menu, they had to make sure that their son was no longer hurting since it was dedicated to his partner. He would break down any time he saw or tried to eat some of the bread. Memories began to resurface, the memories were of guilmon talking about different types of bread, bread flavors and of them sharing their first meal of bread together. With slow and shaky hands takato reaches forward and pulls off one of the guilmon bread ears and chews on it slowly. The weird taste of sweet and spicey brought back more memories of his lost partner, he could've sworn he heard guilmons voice talking to him about the bread. Silent tears began to stream down his face, he went to get another piece until he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck straighten and a slight shiver to go down his spine.  
"Good Morning Rena," he says as he turns to the humanoid fox Digimon. Rena had a small smile.  
"Good Morning to you to Takato," she says, he notices that her fur coat seems to be cleaner then it was yesterday though the same couldn't be said about her gloves as they have a slash going through the ying yang symbol. She then frowns as she smells the fresh scent of tears, along with the tears still rolling down the takatos face. She was about to ask if he was alright when she noticed the guilmon bread on the table.  
"I'm sorry..." she said, believing she interrupted takato when he wanted to be alone. He shook his head.  
"no, its alright rena" he replied, wiping the tears from his face.  
"just some memories of the past resurfacing. My parents finally went on their trip to China early this morning" he continued, getting a nod from her. They both grab a chair and begin to share some of the guilmon bread, reliving the memories of their friend guilmon as they continued to eat the bread. After about 5-10 minutes they finished the bread, takato then brings it to the sink so he could wash it later.  
"Takato, do you still have your D-arc" rena ask's suddenly though, in a soft tone, she knew that he had heard her as he flinched slightly when he heard D-arc.  
"y-yea, w-why do you ask," he answers.  
"can I see it for a sec. Please," she asked, though seeing his reluctance she pleaded with him.  
"please takato, I need to check something on it," after a few moments of her pleading, takato nodded.  
"Alright, just... give me a few minutes, I haven't touched or even looked at it since.." he replied, rena understood and said it was alright. He then went upstairs and went towards his room, after entering his room, he goes under his bed and removes 3 small planks of wood which reveals a small black box. Lifting it up out from bellow, he then puts the loose floorboards back and heads to his desk. Opening one of his drawers which was filled with his old drawings of guilmon, and Growlmon. He reaches inside and pulls out a key, which he then uses to unlock the small black box on his desk. With shaky hands, takato slowly opens the black box, which holds his D-arc, his old Digimon deck, as well as his original designs for Guilmon.  
The memories were flooding back more and more now. When he first created guilmon, when he first meets guilmon in the real world, their first battle, their first digivolution, their travels through the digi-world to save calumon, their fight with zhuqiomon, the D-Reaper, their victory, and finally guilmons deletion. Everything hit him lick a tone of bricks, tears sprung up more than ever, drenching his cheek in silent tears. Quickly he wipes them off and heads back downstairs with the D-arc in his hand. He headed towards the kitchen where rena was still sitting in the chair. She noticed the D-arc in Takato's hand but was more worried about him since he still had tears going down his face. Standing up she walked towards him, and the knelt to the ground and brought him into her arms for a hug, gently nuzzling the top of his head.  
"I'm sorry for doing this to you takato, I should've gone up with you," she whispers into his ear, causing him to shudder slightly. He then nuzzles his head into her furry shoulder.  
"it alright Rena, I was bound to hold the D-arc again, it seems that sooner was better than later," he replied. After a minute or two they separate and takato hands her his D-arc, thanking him again she takes the D-arc and begins to stare at it. Her eyes narrow at it and after a few minutes, she sighs suddenly.  
"sorry takato, I just had to check something out on it," she states, getting a slightly confused look from takato.  
"Recently I have been having this strange...dream I guess you could call it." she continued, he remained silent wanting her to continue her explanation.  
"yea, in this dream I was doing my usual scale of the town for rogues (wild ones). I was about to head to your place when I suddenly heard a scream of pain, and it was from someone that I knew but at the same time, I didn't recognize who. I went on a quick search to find out where the scream came from, I found it about five minutes later. In a dark alley I saw a human with a broken right arm, he was clutching it with his left hand. I had jumped down int the alley and was about to pick him up and take him to the hospital when he suddenly shouted me to 'look out', I quickly slashed my paw and turned around just as a goblimon was about hit me with his club. Though once he turned into data I noticed that we were surrounded by 5 goblimon (used to be 6) 3 dinohumon's, and 2 ogremon. I thought that they were gonna kill the boy, and suddenly I changed into what I don't know all that I knew I was still a rookie but I was as strong as my champion form Kyubbimon." she explained her dream, takato just looked at her his eyes as wide saucers and was performing a spectacular fish impression, which almost set rena off on a fit of giggles.  
"ho-how is that even possible, what happened after that," he asked her, only to get a shake from the head.  
"I don't know, once I change I wake up. Though I noticed the boy had a D-arc, then I remembered who the boy was it was you takato, your D-arc is changing into the one I saw in my dream." takato was still in shock at what she had said, how was that even possible. He then came back down to reality when he felt two hands, one on each of his shoulder and saw Rena's face filled with concern.  
"I don't know why I am having this dream, but I feel as if it was too real to pass it off as such. Takato if you ever go outside for ay reason, any reason at all promise me you will be careful alright."rena pleaded again, he nodded and said that he promised. She then sighs and pulls him into another tight hug, then suddenly her ears began to twitch here and there and she sighed. He already guessed that it was Rika calling Rena back for some more extreme training. She hugs takato one more time before vanishing into the shadows, promising to be back by nightfall. Once she was gone takato had sighed and went upstairs to grab one of his sketchbooks and begins to draw something new.

*Outside the Matsuki Bakery*

the group of eyes were back and continued to stare at the boy through his patio sliding door, though one of the eyes were thine and you could hear a rather angry growl coming from the one that was sent to check on the other tamers. The first pair of eyes noticed this and questioned him.  
"whats got you growling like an animal that's about to kill." the monotone voice questions, the thinned eyes stare at the first pair of eyes and snarls out.  
"those others have been doing nothing but laugh at the boy since he lost his partner, some friends they are, they were laughing at his depression. Makes me sick" the snarling voice said. The leader of the group's eyes narrowed as well while the first pair of eyes remained the same though there was a glint of anger in its eyes.  
"can you explain the full story to use, BlkWereGarurumon," the leader ordered, the snarling/gruff voice which is now known as BlkWereGarurumon nods.  
"Our enemy has already struck, he attacked the tamers. Just as he was about to kill the boy, takato, his partner guilmon had jumped in front of the blast in order to save his tamer's life by sacrificing his own. Later the group of tamers that still had Digimon partners teamed up and made plans to kick takato out of the group by breaking him in the harshest way possible, by stabbing him in the back. They talked about what had happened and made comments on how his Digimon jumped into the blast so he would no longer be partnered to such a 'weak and wimpy tamer', they knew he was listening and continued on until they heard him run-off." the wolfman said snarling out the ending though everyone in the group understood what he had said. Dark pressure swarmed the area for a bit before receding, they didn't want to alert the boy or the Renamon of their presence just yet.  
"ignore them for now, we have bigger things going on instead of petty revenge, nanomon how goes the construction of the teleporter." the leader ask's the pair of eyes with a monotone voice, now known as nanomon.  
"it's going fine, it will be completed y the end of the week, enough time for us to convince the boy," he explained, getting a nod from their leader.  
"Alright, BlkWereGarurumon I want you to go back and retrieve those for me, I believe its time for me to hand them over to him, he will get them tomorrow. Today I want to go over to where they fought Grimmon, I want to see if I can find any residual data from the boys partner, maybe we can return him to the boy." the leader states, the three of them nod before they vanish into three different directions, following the orders that they were given both silently and verbally.

To Be Continued

Ido apologizes for the grammatical mistakes within this chapter and any of the other stories that I post, grammar is not my strong point. Also, I plan to give takato 6 partners, though he will have two by the end of the 5th - 6th chapter, I want some Digimon to join him and rena on their adventure, so if you have any recommendations please leave them in the review section. Ja-Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter for Takato x Renamon adventure, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though do be warned I don't usually update a story twice in one week unless I have spare time to write up a story and post it, also at the end of this chapter i have used some aspects from the original storyline from sedsone, you will notice them if you have read it. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or Digimon world dusk.

*Last-Time*

"Alright, BlkWereGarurumon I want you to go back and retrieve those for me, I believe its time for me to hand them over to him, he will get them tomorrow. Today I want to go over to where they fought Grimmon, I want to see if I can find any residual data from the boys partner, maybe we can return him to the boy." the leader states, the three of them nod before they vanish into three different directions, following the orders that they were given both silently and verbally.

*now*

Last night was a good night for takato, as he had a dreamless sleep those were becoming rarer since the incident, though he was thankful that he didn't have to witness his friend's death again. He then gets up out of his bed and got himself dressed in his clothes from yesterday and then went downstairs for breakfast when he noticed his old digi-vice and the stats for guilmon were lying on the table. The memories were coming back and before he could shed more tears, there was a knock on the door which spooked him. The person continued to knock until he answered the door.  
On the other side of the door was a stereotypical postman though he had a blue cap, the bill was covering the top half of his face.  
"are you takato Matsuki," the postman said in a neutral tone. Takato then noticed how foggy it was outside.  
"y-yes" he answered, the postman then pulled out a clipboard from thin air along with a pen.  
"sign here please," takato took the pen and clipboard, very confused that he as getting a package (he knows there is a package cause that's what mailman do when they deliver a package instead of mail) seeing that he didn't order anything, and his parents would've told him if a package was coming for him. After signing that he had received his package, he handed the clipboard back to the postman, who barely looked at the signature before handing takato a small package. It as about 6 inches long, 4 inches wide and 5 inches tall. He was about to ask who sent it when he noticed that the postman had vanished into the fog before he could ask.  
He went back into the kitchen with his weird package and placed it on the table. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle and a shiver go down his spine, rena had arrived for a visit. When he turned around to greet her, he noticed the scent of blood, fresh blood (still not a vampire) he then saw rena with he right paw clutching her left shoulder, which had blood oozing down her arm and onto the floor.  
(Quick A.N, I know that Digimon cant bleed as they are made up as data, but since the tamers and their partners have Bio-Merged so many times that the Digimon have gained some human things as well. They have blood, though it is only a quarter of their being. They also have the reproductive organs from them as well, though they had them before they only come out during mating season, now though whenever they get in the mood they appear. That's all really)  
"RENA!" he shouted in worry as she nearly fell to the ground, nearly because he had just rushed forward in time as she began to fall. Quickly he brought her to a chair in the kitchen area and then rushed to his room, as he has a big first aid kit there, and then to the bathroom to grab some towels. Once back downstairs takato pulled up another chair so that he was right beside Rena's bleeding shoulder.  
"Rena, please remove your paw from the wound I need to clean it before it becomes infected," he said quickly. She did so, which revealed a hole in her shoulder, showing that she was shot at by someone.(the hole is about the size of your pointer finger curled up) she then flinches as she feels the gauze doused in rubbing alcohol being rubbed around her wound, before hissing as she felt it hit the center.  
"Sorry," takato said quietly, as he began to gently dab around the wound again.  
"its alright takato," she replied, before hissing again as the gauze hit her wound fully again. After about two minutes of gauze dabbing the wound, he then wraps a bandage wrap around her shoulder. After that he then heads to the kitchen and fills a bowl full of water and then a sponge, heading back towards rena, he begins to wash the blood out of her fur then dries it as best he could. After doing that, and making sure she doesn't have any more wounds, he asks the all-important question.  
"what happened to you rena," it was a simple question in retro spec but seeing her with something resembling a gunshot wound he was worried.  
"it was ... Rika," she said getting a gasp from takato.  
"she-she said that I wasn't a strong enough Digimon in her opinion, she said that there was someone stronger than me," she said, takato had gotten angry at that, and she flinches as she felt the anger roll off of him in waves, though for some reason she found it comforting she was angry for her not at her like Rika.  
"ever since Guilmon's deletion, she's returned to her old self probably even worse then what she used to be. Her training was to go as hard and as fast as I could until I passed out, shes forsaken me the right to come to visit you believing that it is you that is making me go soft, growing weak she states,"ren a continued, takato tilted his had down and said through grounded teeth he said.  
"I Know that they already spoke of it in the park, I heard them," she then nods.  
"i-i know you did takato, but she has already chosen another to replace me, someone she says could beat me before I could even land a punch on him," she replied, and once more through grounded teeth, takato asked.  
"who,"  
"Impmon" she answered before feeling his anger explode.  
"that little imp doesn't she remember what he has done, he deleted Jeri's partner Leomon right in front of us. Betrayed us and worked with Zhuqiomon in keeping us away from Calumon. She thinks he is stronger then YOU, YOU are the STRONGEST one in our group next to GUILMON, what is wrong with her," he exclaimed, then began continuing on and on using very colorful language that makes even a Lucemon (in her chaos form) blush and it seemed to make rena blush as well seeing as her yellow furred cheeks darkened. She then put her paws on Takatos shoulder, which made him stop his rant.  
"its alright takato, no listen for a sec." she started and signaled for him to wait until she finished.  
"upon her return to her old self, I was preparing myself for this, since I already knew something like this was going to happen. When she attacked me today, with Beelzemon my d-arc cracked which released me from her," 'hopefully' the last part was said in her head but takato knew what she was about to say she had a look of hope in her eyes. Turning her head she noticed a package on the table and asked him about it.  
"oh that, I don't know whats in it. A postman delivered it to me this morning before vanishing like the wind, Kinda like you into the shadows," he said with a slight chuckle, rena joined him in it.  
"let us see whats inside of it," she replied getting a nod from takato. He then slowly opened the box, inside was 2 sets of cards and a very small folded letter, which reads. (i don't mean small like notepad small, I mean like it was folded a few times to make it that small.  
"Dear, tamer,  
you have been chosen to join an elite rank of tamers that reside both in the digital world and the human world. If you wish to accept all you have to do is swipe the 'upgrade' card through your D-arc which will turn it into an Omni-vice, the very first and the only one of its kind. It has two forms one is gauntlet mode in which allows you to participate in fights with your digital partners and you will still be able to perform card slashes to power up your partners in battle, and rest mode in which you can store your Digimon partners within the Omni-vice in virtual islands where they can rest or train on them.  
As you are probably wondering about the plural term of partner, its what is given in the second card, that card allows you to have 6 partners with you at all times though only three can remain out of the digivice, the other six are a backup if your Digimon happens to fall in battle. This is a great thing as there is a safety feature that comes with this, none of your partners will be absorbed by any opponent Digimon unless all six are defeated in battle, though this doesn't happen if you are fighting off against another tamer.  
You will also be getting a Digimon helper, no this one is not considered as one of your battling Digimon. This Digimon won't Digi-Volve and offers support during battle by giving you the known strengths and weaknesses of your opponents Digimon(s). the Digimon will act like an A.I for your Omni-vice, the Omni-vice has a standard A.I system already but it is preferred that you have a supporter along with the A.I sys.  
If you wish to upgrade your D-Arc to the Omni-Vice please swipe the 'Upgrade" card first followed by the second card since only the Omni-vice will allow you to hold multiple partners.  
From:  
A friend." takato, after reading the letter, was shocked even rena was shocked. Takato was shocked that he was being given a chance to be a tamer again, but this time to 6 Digimon, he began to worry about what would happen to them, if they joined him would the same thing that happened to guilmon happen to them. Rena, on the other hand, was shocked in the idea that, if takato chooses to do this that she might have a tamer again, one that would be more affectionate towards his Digimon rather than cruel.  
takato's mind was whirling around like a tornado, question upon question, self-doubt upon self-loathing whirled around his head. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to be a tamer again but he didn't want to put Digimon he has as partners to end up gone or deleted.  
'what should I do' was his main question, he frantically rubbed his hair in frustration at the question until he felt a paw on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he noticed he was staring right into Renamon's ice blue eyes, though he noticed a slight smile on Rena's muzzle.  
"you were speaking out loud again takato," she stated, getting takato to blush in embarrassment as well as calm down the tornado of questions and doubts in his head.  
"you should do what you feel is right, this is your choice takato, and I'm willing to be right behind you the entire way," she states, getting takato to tear up a small bit before bringing his head down, muttering a small thank you his hands gripping harshly onto the letter, the cause of his frustration. He knew what he wanted to do, and even though it was going to hurt a lot more, he wanted to do it to feel the same rush as before, but first, he had to ask something.  
"rena, i-if i- when I, wo-would you," he had trouble getting the right words out, though rena found it slightly funny at his many tries on asking the single question.  
"I would be honored to have you as my tamer takato," she said, her smile a bit bigger and her voice sounded happy as well.  
Takato's heart skipped a beat when he saw and heard the happiness in her voice, he smiled towards her as well as allow a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. She was his friend... she was the only one who cared ... she was there for me when I lost guilmon... she's going to become my partner. That last thought struck a chord with him, he was getting a new partner, someone who will replace guilmon at his side. He felt his chest tighten harshly at the realization of this, more tears seemed to come out of his eyes as he was pulled towards a white-furred chest.  
"it's alright takato, shh, its alright" Rena said as she clutched takato to her chest. She knew something like this was coming, though she didn't like how badly it was affecting her friend. It was the full acceptance that guilmon was gone and wasn't going to come back and it was he who created him no one else, guilmon was the child of Takato's imagination brought to life.  
"it's your decision takato, I won't force this on you," she added, slowly and gently rubbing Takato's back in an effort to comfort him. After a few minutes, takato stopped crying as the pain in his chest had begun to numb and fade away. he looked at his D-arc before slowly reaching towards the 'Upgrade' Card and swiped. Nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes, making takato think this was a really elaborate prank by the other tamers to hurt him even more when suddenly the screen turned on and a bright light encompassed takatos left arm, causing both rena and himself to cover their eyes in hopes of blocking the harsh light. After a few seconds, the light died down allowing both rena and takato to uncover their eyes and once they did they were shocked at the device on Takatos arm. It was a dark purple gauntlet about 7-8 inches long and 4 inches wide, it had a screen which was at the moment black. Takato lifted his arm up and down and experimented some movements with the new Omni-vice when suddenly the screen flashed on, startling him. On the screen was a design of a crescent moon in the background. After the first initial shock, takato reached for the next card, which would allow him to have another partner. He then noticed that there wasn't a card slot, about to ask where it was, an arrow suddenly appeared pointing towards the back of the vice, where a card slot opened. He quickly inserted the card, and suddenly six slots appeared onto the Omni-vices screen, along with a voice.  
"please insert the name of the Digimon you wish to add as your partner," the monotonous voice said, and a small white window opened and a virtual keyboard appeared on the screen. Takato types in Renamon, and then suddenly Rena's body started to glow, but it quickly faded.  
"error, Digimon already belongs to the tamer Rika Nonaka, please enter the name of partner" the A.I aid in its monotonous voice, though it wasn't what both he and Rena were hoping. He was about to apologize to her when she shook her head.  
"it's alright takato, maybe my D-Arc still works rika probably still has it," she said before fading out into the shadows. When she was gone takato had knelt to the ground, he was both angered and saddened. Angered at the fact that Rika was willing to throw rena away after she had saved her life many times in the past, and saddened that he couldn't really help her even though she is probably feeling the same as him. He then quickly stood up and put on his sneakers before rushing outside and towards rika's home, Rena's last few words ringing in his head.  
'maybe my D-Arc still works, Rika probably still has it.'"maybe if she does I can get it off of her, and maybe that might solve the problem," he said out loud, luckily there wasn't a human around to hear his words unluckily there was a group of Digimon who had heard and had been planning on jumping him.

*With Rena*

she had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in no set direction. She couldn't go back to rika's as the threat of her and Beelzemon finishing the job if she ever went back, and she felt that she was taking advantage of Takato's weakened state to stay at his place. She then stopped on one of the rooftops about 10 jumps away from Takato's home, she sat down on the roof. She felt alone, more alone then she was when she was searching for her tamer, that thought brought a clenching pain to her chest as she remembered that she didn't have a partner anymore.  
'is this what takato felt when he lost guilmon, I wish I could've done more for him,' she punched the tiles below her, lucky that it was a for sale house and no one was inside of it at the moment. She was angerly muttering about the other tamers along with their betrayal to her and takato, she was about to scream when suddenly she heard one. Someone screamed her name, she knew it was takato and from the tone of his voice, he was frightened. She quickly stood up and swiftly jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she found an alley and at the end was takato clutching what could be seen as a broken or sprained arm. She jumped down into the alley and was about to pick him up when he suddenly told her to look out, and just in time as well since a wooden club was swung right passed where her head was. She then stapped her paw into the attacker, which then turned into data. She noticed about 5 Goblimon's, 2 Ogremon's, and 3 Dinohumon's the same as in her dream though she didn't have time to think about it as the other 5 Goblimon's began their attack on her as the others tried to get to takato, unlucky for them she wasn't in the mood to play games and was in need for some stress relief. She quickly took out the 5 Goblimons, and left their data in the air before jumping in front of takato and performed a diamond storm, destroying the Ogremon's and one of the Dinohumons. The Dinohumon snarled.  
"listen here girly, give me the boy and I'll let you live," she shook her head and glared darkly back at the attacker.  
"why should I, what do you want with him," she growled back, acting as a shield for takato.  
"our master wanted us to bring him to him, but seeing as you refuse to hand him over I believe that he will enjoy seeing you." the Dinohuman said before rushing forward and does a quick downward slash using his smaller blades. Rena quickly picks takato up and jumps up onto the back wall and then again, jumping over the Dinohumons' head. She then gently places him on the ground before rushing at her opponent and slashing her claws against the Digimon back a few times then jumping back as he turned around to swing at her. She jumps into the air to evade it, and she then launches her signature diamond storm at the Dinohumon, which turns him back into data. Just as she rushed forward to check on her friend, she was hit in the back with something cold, getting up and turning around to face her attacker and she was shocked by who it was.  
"you, but guilmon deleted you he absorbed your data," she said in shock as she was facing her opponent, an IceDevimon who cackled evilly at her.  
"that was my brother, I've come to avenge his defeat, though it seems that I should have attacked you myself instead of sending those weaklings." the IceDevimon states. Rena though wasn't listening as the memory of her along with the other facing off against the IceDevimon in the past came up, though it was a big mistake to let that distract her because as soon as she refocused she was encased in a pillar of ice. The IceDevimon was smirking evilly down at her.  
"now then I think its time that I finish of that weakling, and what better way to do it then kill him right in front of your eyes," he said the last few words slowly before laughing and letting ice energy form around his claws, just as he was in front of takato the IceDevimon turned his head back to the ice-encased Rena with a grin.  
"say goodbye to your friend," he said before time seemed to slow as he started to slash his claws at takato, intending to cut across his chest and letting him bleed out.  
'do you wish to save your friend' a voice suddenly said, whispering into Rena's ears, she wanted to say yes, so badly but she was frozen shut, when suddenly she felt the ice surrounding her melt away enough so that she could talk.  
'SPEAK' the voice screamed at her, almost causing her to flinch.  
"y-yes, I want to save him," she said with a bit of a growl. "but how can I, I am not strong enough to face off against him," she said through grounded teeth, hating herself for being so weak.  
'then I'll give you new strength, to save and protect him.' the voice said again though this time in a normal tone,  
'for all of us' the last bit was was said to quiet for her to hear. Then suddenly she was basked within a grey light, so bright that it distracted IceDevimon just as his claw was about to tear its way through takato. Suddenly a cracking sound could be heard in the alleyway, before the sound of glass shattering. The light then faded, what was revealed caused IceDevimon to gasp before snarling darkly.  
"YOU, How did you get out of my ice," takato had opened his eyes and his eyes widened, there where rena used to be encased in a pillar of ice was a new humanoid looking fox Digimon.  
She looked the same as her but instead of her once golden yellow fur was now a soft blue color, the patches of white on her underbelly, the tip of her tail and her paws and feet were now a brilliant shade of silver matching the newly fallen snow that was gently floating to the ground.  
"Re-rena" takato stuttered out, the Digimon shook her head, her eyes glowing a silvery grey, like the moon.  
"I am no longer Renamon," she states with a smile, before vanishing and reappearing behind IceDevimon, and striking him causing him to fly to the back of the alley. She then turns to face Takato with a smile on her face.  
"I am now Vulpamon," she said happily before suddenly picking him up and jumping in another direction, just as IceDevimon tried to slash them with his claws. Gently placing takato onto the ground, Vulpamon vanished again before reappearing in front of IceDevimon and began to launch a flurry of punches against his chest before giving him a powerful kick to the gut forcing him back onto the wall of the alley. She then jumps into the air, performing a little backflip before crossing her arms across her chest and began to charge up her signature diamond storm, though this time the shards were bigger and were black instead of the blinding white they used to be. She then spreads her arms outwards, making the shards rush forward, hitting their target. The IceDevimon gave out a long pained shout before fizzing and becoming data, Vulpamon absorbs his data before heading back to takato and giving him a once over before nodding. The next thing that happened was that a thin white light came out of the Omni-vice and hit Vulpamon in the chest, though it did not harm her in any way, the line of light then faded.  
"partner acquired-Vulpamon, the snow fox Digimon," the A.I's voice said, shocking both of them for a second, then they both smiled and looked at one another.  
"well, it seems as though you are stuck with me as your tamer Rena," takato states, getting a slight chuckle from her.  
"so it seems, now I think its time I take you to the hospital so they can take a look at that wound you have," she says before picking takato up and begins to jump from rooftop to rooftop until she gets to the hospital.

To Be Continued...

do leave me ideas in the review section, I want to get some ideas from you guys on what you think I should add to this story, also put in some Digimon that you think should be partnered up with takato and Rena in this story. Ja Ne


	4. Quick AN

Okay, everyone, I need your help for this chapter, and I wish to apologize for this being an A.N, but I need some help with the chapter. my plan for the chapter was to have Takato and Rena to meet with the three Digimon (BlkWeregarurumon, Nanomon, and the third figure) I need some help on how they meet for the first time, face to face, if any of you can help me with that I would be really happy about it. that's really all I need help with, I am still looking for more partners for takato to take, so keep giving in Digimon in the reviews and I will be using a Digimon(s) that you have posted. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone, I would like to apologize for the wait of this chapter a lot of stuff has happened to my family over the past while which has caused me to hold off on putting this chapter up. I would also like some ideas on what partners Takato should get in this story and if there should be anything special about the partner, if you have an idea on a backstory for the Digimon partner then please PM me about it or leave it in the reviews. And now I shall stop writing this and let you get on with the chapter. I Do Not Own Digimon, if I did I would've created another season for tamers.

"Talk" normal speech

 **"Talk"** Digi-modify card slash

 _'Talk'_ thoughts/whisper

 ***last-Time***

 _"partner acquired-Vulpamon, the snow fox Digimon," the A.I's voice said, shocking both of them for a second, then they both smiled and looked at one another._  
 _"well, it seems as though you are stuck with me as your tamer Rena," takato states, getting a slight chuckle from her._  
 _"so it seems, now I think its time I take you to the hospital so they can take a look at that wound you have," she says before picking takato up and begins to jump from rooftop to rooftop until she gets to the hospital._

 ***Now***

It has been three weeks since the ambush attack made by IceDevimon on Takato and it has been the best three weeks he has had since Guilmon's deletion. For the first week, he had been stuck in a hospital bed due to his injuries, though it was mostly due to the doctor's insistence on it. You see by the second day all of his injuries have been healed, but even though they were healed the doctors wanted him to remain there for observation, due to the severity of the wounds and not believing that they would have healed that fast. So he remained in the hospital and luckily allowed him to move around the hospital in a wheelchair, and Rena was happy to help push him around and sneak him out of the hospital to stretch his legs. Though by night when he was asleep, Rena would sneak out of the building and into the Matsuki bakery and then out into Shinjuku park and then back into Takatos hospital room to sleep for a bit before doing the day all over again.

Once Takato's week at the hospital was finished he had almost sprinted out of the building once he had signed the release form, once he had gotten his parents on the phone to allow it. Just as he got outside rena had picked him up before phasing out into the shadows with him in her arms. They then reappeared inside of Takatos bedroom, as takato had wanted to change into some new clothes. Once Rena had left the room takato had walked into his closet and pulled out his old blue hoodie (which luckily still fit him) and a pair of jeans. His shoes were downstairs and slipped on a new pair of socks. Once he did that he went back downstairs where he was suddenly blinded and felt Rena's soft furry paw grab one of his hands. This was something he had noticed during his week at the hospital, Rena had not only become more powerful thanks to whatever being was watching over the fight but also became more emotional, well only to him to everyone else she would act the same as she would've if she remained as Renamon, this includes her being more touchy-feely with him. Anyway, once he was blindfolded Rena whispered into his ear that she had a surprise for then phased them out of the Matsuki bakery and into Shinjuku park. She then removed the blindfold from takatos eyes and once his eyes got used to the light again he noticed a grey rectangular structure in front of him which caused a sharp pain to go through his chest. They were at his guilmon's old hideout, the cement hut. Rena had allowed him some time to take in everything before slowly leading him inside. Once inside though Takato's knees collapsed and he was now kneeling on the ground, tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall. Inside was filled with guilmon pictures and drawings. The pictures were of them playing together, the one time he tried to make bread, the both of them covered in flour after his first time baking, and many other photos of the two of them, and there were few which included I'm Guilmon and Rena.

After a few minutes his sobs turned into sniffles, Rena was waiting outside for him as she knew that needed to get this off of his chest now and Know Tha he needed. No wanted to do this by himself, so she was now leaning back against the left side of the memorial hut.

Inside the hut Takato was currently kneeling on the ground sniffling every now and then as he Egan apologizing to his lost friend. Apologizing for hurting him, for yelling at him, for forcing him to digivolve during their fight with Beelzemon, and for being the case of his untimely deletion. He kept apologizing for anything and everything that he did to guilmon and asked for forgiveness. Once everything was silent again Takato's eyes were bloodshot and puffy but he felt lighter then he has these past few weeks. Looking around at the memories of him and guilmon playing together and began talking about these memories and chuckling slightly about them. This went on for about a couple of hours before Takato finally got back up he felt even lighter than before and smiled a gentle smile and even though his face was full of dried tears it was one of the brightest smiles you would have ever witnessed. He promised to come and visit him again every day and just before he left he turned around and was about to say 'see you later' when he saw a visage of guilmon waving at him he blinked and he was gone, he smiled and said.

"yea see you later to bud," and then left the hut and Rena reappeared in front of him. takato just walked into her and wrapped his arms around her, and just snuggled into her furry stomach. she just smiled before bending down and picking him up and held him an hugged him just as tightly and vanished into thin air before reappearing inside the Matsuki Bakery, in Takatos bedroom. she gently placed takato down onto his bed first and then climbed in with him as she thought that he didn't want to be alone that night, though that was just was in her head, in reality, she just wanted to sleep with him for the night.

two days later, both rena and takato were eating breakfast in the mini dining area and just as rena was grabbing her glass of green tea, when it suddenly shattered like well glass. it wasn't the first time that she accidentally broke something, to both knew that she was still trying t get used to her new strength and speed, just yesterday during her morning scout she accidentally went to fast and blew right through a business building. So the both of them made their way to one of the lesser known parks located in Shinjuku and they began to train. Takato mostly used different types of games he would play with his old 'friends', games like Red light green light. He would call out either red light or green light and Rena must move around him in different directions and stop. They then did a simple game of catch, this helped her gain some coordination if and when she had to move out of her current position in a split second.

They then went to an abandoned tennis court and used one of the spare tennis ball shooter machines. Takato used it to help rena with her dodging and her attacking skills in different areas better. She later created a new attack, an improved version of her diamond storm attack named diamond wave. It was like a diamond storm except this one created more glowing shards, and once she pushed outwards, they hit their targets at an even wider scale.

The last bit of training they did was charging up for attacks while on the move, this went on for the next week or so. Her skills had improved dramatically during that time, it also helped them dodge the 'tamers' who had tried to track them down on multiple occasions. They continued their training in private for another few days until during one of their training sessions they were found.

*Present Time*

Takato was filling up the tennis ball shooter with a bunch of small pebbles, deciding it was time to change the difficulty from big bright yellow balls to small grey pebbles that were harder to see. They were just about to start when suddenly they both stiffen, the hair on the back of takatos neck tingled while Rena's fur Frizzled slightly.

'Tamers' they both said mentally, feeling the energy of their ex-partners Digimon. Rena quickly rushed forward in an attempt to grab takato and escape by phasing out into the shadows, when suddenly.

"Grenade destroyer" they heard a robotic type voice say before loud whistling and then two missiles landed, one near Takatos body and another hitting rena right in the chest. This caused the both of them to go flying back in separate directions, both gasping out in pain before hearing a dark and cocky laugh coming from above. Tilting their heads up, Rena began snarling as she noticed who the person was.

"Rika," she snarled out the name of her ex-tamer in disgust, Rika though was smirking darkly at them.

"I guess the saying is true, the weak do pile together. But in this case, it seems to be more like trash," she said, getting some laughter from the others. Ryu just stared down at takato.

"What's wrong takato, Guilmon's death not enough for you that you had to drag another one down with him," he said in a condescending tone, though smirked when he saw the sharp flinch that takato had given. Kazu just let out a loud 'Ha'.

"He probably enjoys gathering the weak ones so that he can feed their data to the ones that need the power," he said. Ryus Cyberdramon nodded before licking its lips before barring its razor-sharp fangs, ready to tear into its next meal. Beelzemon then arrived, gently floating down next to Rika, his guns drawn in each hand and a cocky smirk was plastered on his face.

"Heya sweetcheeks," he said, his old arrogant tone was back. Rena was standing now and was about to rush towards takato when she sensed an attack coming her way and quickly dodged away. She turned her head and snarled towards Beelzemon, who just waved his left hand, gun still in it, from side to side.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you sweet cheeks, unless you want dino-boy over there to share in his old partners' fate," after saying that a loud shout of pain was heard from takato, turning her head she saw Guardromon squashing takatos body under his foot.

"TAKATO!" she yelled, rushing towards her tamer. But just as she was about to knock Guardromon of her partner, she was hit by an eraser nail/claw by Cyberdramon.

"Gahh," she shouted as three large gash marks appeared on her chest. She was forced back a few feet and was now in a kneeling position as blood started to slowly flow out of her wounds. (the Digimon that biomerge with their tamers gain some human qualities, like blood (though a small amount) and more noticeable male and female parts in some cases.)

" Rena Look out!" she heard takato yell, and thankfully he warned her just in time as she was able to dodge the second eraser nail/claw from Cyberdramon. Though she was unable to dodge the double impact that hit her both in her shoulder and square in her chest, this caused her to fly back again and was now laying down on the ground on her chest. She shakily tried to move again but Cyberdramon harshly stomped down on her back, and if she was human would have suffered from a broken spin from the power behind it. She screamed in pain as she forced deeper on the ground. Cyberdramon let out an animalistic snarl as he lifted up his clawed hand, which started to glow with silver energy. Rena's head tilted to the side as she saw Takato squirming from under Guardromons foot, shouting at the tamers to stop and leave her alone. She just stared at her tamer, seeing the tears rush down his face.

'I'm so sorry Takato,' she said silently but takato had heard her, and started flailing, even more, trying to do something to save her.

"NO, RENA!" he shouted, just as Cyberdramon snarled and was about to pierce its claw right through Rena's body when he was suddenly kicked away by a black paw. The kick was so strong that it caused Cyberdramon to crash into Guardromon, knocking him off of takato. Takato didn't notice, he was staring straight up at the attacker which was a large humanoid wolfman with black fur with white stripes. He had on a pair of black and grey camo shorts and two knee pads, one with three spikes while the other had nos spikes. He remained frozen on the ground before he finally realized that he could move, once he did he rushed towards his partner's side and quickly checked her over. She was phasing in and out, he had to get her back to his house and fast but it was over an hour away which was too far, she would have dispersed into data before then. He quickly gathered her in his arms and planned to make a mad dash towards his home when suddenly he was picked up by a pair of talons and taken into the sky, looking up he noticed that he was being held by a Birdramon though it was different, like the weregarurumon that had jumped in to save them, it was a different color from their original counterparts. This Birdramon was made up of black flamed feathers instead of fiery orange. He then began struggling in the claws of this new Digimon, not noticing how high up he and Rena were currently. He then went still when he heard the black Birdramon snarl at him.

"Stop squirming young tamer, I am not here to hurt you or your partner," it said before gently gliding towards the ground. It then placed takato on the ground before degenerating to a BlkAgumon, who then turned to him.

"We have much to talk about young tamer, but first we should get inside and heal your partner," he said, in a slightly gruff yet smooth tone of voice. Takato realized that they were right outside the back door leading into his house, he quickly rushed towards the door and quickly opened it rushing towards the living room and gently placed rena down on the couch before rushing to his bedroom to grab the first aid kit and his deck of modify cards. Once back in the living room he quickly activated two of his healing digi-modify cards, which thankfully stopped Rena from phasing, but it did not stop the slow flow of blood coming out of the three large gash marks on her chest. He quickly ran into the kitchen to grab a large bowl filled with water along with a few towels and quickly went back to Rena. he opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze, tweezers and rubbing alcohol. He then doused one of the gauzes with rubbing alcohol, he then lifted it with the tweezers and began to gently dab it onto Rena's wounds flinching every so often due to hearing his unconscious partner. After a few minutes, he had fully disinfected Rena's wounds and quickly slashed another three healing modify cards. (the healing modify cards he used was to seal up the wounds, but they do not have the power to stop infection (status ailments) it also doesn't clean up the mess the injury causes on the digimons body.) after the wounds had healed up, he began to wash Rena's fur with a wet towel. Once that was done, he dried Rena's wet chest and turned towards BlkAgumon, his head bowed.

"Th-thank you so much for helping us," he said in a thankful tone, BlkAgumon just waved his paw.

"Its alright young tamer, I just did what was right," he replied. Takato just nodded before turning his head to look at the unconscious form of his partner, sharp pains going through his chest and tears started to go down his cheek.

'i-i'm s-so sorry-ry rena,' takato said silently to his unconscious partner, though BlkAgumon heard him. He then walked up behind him and gently patted the boys back. They remained in silence for a few minutes, before the both of them left rena alone to rest. They went into the kitchen, takato then pulled out some of the leftover pastries he had made this morning he offered some to BlkAgumon who thanked him for it. They sat at the table for a few moments in silence until BlkAgumon started to talk.

"Takato, me and my friends have an offer for you, and were wondering if you'd have an interest in accepting it," he said deciding that they pushed around the bush long enough. Takato just looked at him confused.

"What's the offer," he replied. Blk Agumon swallowed the bit of pastry he had in his mouth and began to explain.

"We are offering you a chance to become one of the top tamers in the digital world," was all he got to say when takato just shook his head, stating that he didn't deserve the offer.

"Didn't you see what happened to Rena, sh-she got hurt so bad that I almost lo-lost her li-lik-ke.." he choked up on the name of his first partner, the day just made him feel weak, as weak as when he lost guilmon. He quickly stood and rushed to the sink and grabbed some paper towels, using them as a tissue. He calmed down a bit afterward and sat back down at the table, apologizing to BlkAgumon. Said Digimon just waved his paw up and down.

"Its alright young one, and we know about what has happened to your old partner. We've been tracking that Digimon for ages now, but we lost him and only found out that he had bio-emerged to the human world a day or two after. The offer we're giving you is the chance to finish him off, helping you to become a great tamer happens during the time as well." he explained, getting a slightly shocked look from takato.

"He has attacked a lot of other tamers besides you and the others in this world. The digital world has expanded greatly, so much so that a select few humans gain the ability to come and go from the digital world to help deal with many of the rogues in it. They have formed a tamer guild, these guilds are made up of tamers that help deal with the problems facing the digital world. That Digimon that bio-emerged, Grimmon, was first known as mysterious energy. It appeared out of no-where and started wreaking havoc on the tamers in the digital world along with their Digimon. We have lost many great Digimon and tamers due to that monster. We were sent out to keep track of where it goes and to warn others about an incoming attack from him, that was until he emerged in your world." he then went silent for a minute or two to allow takato to absorb the information, and to eat some of his pastry.

"We were later informed by the guild we work for that they need a new tamer to help fight against Grimmon, and we chose you. You are already an amazing tamer takato, you CARE for Digimon whether they be yours or not. That's what tamers are meant to do, they are to care for their digital partners not just battle them. We were the ones that offered you those cards that upgraded your D-arc to the Omni-vice, we are giving you the chance to start again takato but this time we are gonna help you do it. come to your partners shrine at midnight in three days time, we will be waiting for you," he replied before flinging a badge down onto the table in front of takato, before getting up and walking out of the back door. Before leaving he turned to takato.

"Don't blame yourself takato, from what I gathered guilmon was honored at having you as his tamer, don't ever think otherwise. Thank you for the pastries." BlkAgumon said before transforming into Saberdramon in a flash of light and flying off, leaving takato alone to contemplate on what to do.

To be continued...

What do you think of the chapter, I do apologize for the long what for it as a lot of stuff has happened during the time since my last chapter upload. I am still looking for more partners for takato to have as well as any other forms of suggestions on what I should do with the chapters, please leave a comment or message me with your idea and I will see if I can put them into the chapters of this story. Ja Ne.


	6. AN

hello everyone,

I would like to apologize to you all first, I know it's been a while since I posted any new chapters on these stories. but something really bad has happened to me and my family a while back... my mom had just passed away. it was a rather harsh blow to us all, you see for the past5-7 years my mom has been fighting against a cruel, cruel illness, which sadly took her away from us in her sleep.

the illness she had was Known as PPND (Palido Ponto Nigral Degeneration), not much is known about this disease except that it is hereditary with a 50/50 percent chance of contracting it. the illness is one of the very few Rare and terrifying illnesses that are on the planet, none of you might have heard of it, mainly because out of the 7 billion people in the world only 12 family has the gene.

the Illness took everything from her, she could no longer drive, she lost nine years of her memory. she lost the ability to walk by herself safely, worst of all she could no longer speak to use except for a very few words, but even then it was barely above a whisper.

my mother was the kindest person you would have ever met, and sadly she has left to be with her sister and father (who have died from this illness earlier). she did so much with her life, she went around the world twice on a cruise ship she was working on, she helped my dad open and run a restaurant while we were still living in Connecticut, she lived every day to the fullest, like there was no tomorrow.

I am sorry for springing this upon you, but I just needed to let you all known what has been happening. I thank you for reading, this isn't the easiest thing to write, but I had to.


	7. Chapter 5

Rexta chapter 4

 ***Last-Time***

 _"Don't blame yourself takato, from what I gathered guilmon was honored at having you as his tamer, don't ever think otherwise. Thank you for the pastries." BlkAgumon said before transforming into Saberdramon in a flash of light and flying off, leaving takato alone to contemplate on what to do_

 ***Now***

It was a few hours later, when Rena finally woke up. Her entire body twitched at first, and then her eyes slowly opened, she then immediately bolted upright.

"Takato!" she shouted, before hissing in slight discomfort, her injuries were still a bit active. It was a few moments later when she realized that she was no longer at the old tennis court, but back at Takato's house on his couch. She looked down, and saw that some of her body had a few bandages wrapped around her, causing her to realise that takato must have treated her injuries. This had caused her chest to tighten, in sadness, she hadn't mean for her tamer to go through another guilmon incident.

She slowly tried to get up, wanting to look for her tamer to make sure he was alright. It took two tries, but she got up, though flinched slightly from her wounds. She closed her eyes and opened her senses to find her missing tamer. She was able to locate him rather quickly, takato was currently on the second floor in his parents room. She had then shadow traveled to the bedroom, though it was a bit slower then usual but managed to get into the room without any hitches.

Takato had just finished setting up the futon in his parents room, when he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck go up along with a shiver going down his spine. He slowly turned around, and once he saw who it was he almost barreled Rena to the ground. He just hugged her tightly, which she returned full force.

Takato had tears going down his face, but refused to let go of her, she was did the same (except for the crying). She had been able to pick takato up slightly, but just enough so that she could move the both of them to the futon that was placed down. She then laid herself and takato down onto it, and that's where they remained for the entire night, in each other's arms to afraid to let go.

 *** Time-skip: Morning***

Right now, the two of them were currently in the kitchen, each of them had a plate of pastries in front of them. Though neither of them touched it. Silence had reigned in the kitchen, neither of them knowing what to say, but they each had a million questions floating around in their head, well, one more so than the other. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours, but thankfully only a couple of minutes had passed.

Takato was the first to try and break the silence, only to stop halfway before he could say a word, and bit his lower lip. After another few moments he took in a deep breath, and finally broke the silence.

"R-Rena, I-I'm sorry about-", "no Takato, It's alright," she cut him off, but luckily this seemed to break the silence for good.

"Neither of us could've known about them trying to attack us" she continued, sighing slightly gazing down to look at her soft blue and white-furred paw.

'Even after getting these new powers, I am still unable to protect him,' she said to herself mentally. She then decided that she needed to know what happened yesterday.

"Takato, what happened after I passed out yesterday," she asked, slowly. She was met with silence from her tamer, she could see that he was probably going through what happened yesterday all over again. She stood up and moved towards him before going down onto one knee, gently placing her furred paw onto the boys balled up hands and gripped them slightly. She looked up and stared him right in the eye.

"Please takato, you have to tell me, I need to know,"she pleaded, actually PLEADED. She never pleaded for anything. Takato just gained a shocked look on his face, Rena was still looking into his crimson eyes.

"Please," she said again, and that's all it took for him. He explained what had happened, about the arrival of a black and silver striped WereGarurumon, how he was able to kick Cyberdramon off of her, him picking her up and making a run for it, the black flamed Birdramon picking the both of them up and dropping them at the bakery, his conversation with Blk Agumon, everything.

It took the better of 10-12 minutes to explain it all, it happened so fast that it seemed that time actually slowed down.

Once he finished with the explanation, everything went silent, which allowed Rena to take in everything.

"Thank you for telling me this takato," she said gently, a small smile plastered on her face. Takato smiled back to her, before frowning slightly.

"What should we do now," he asked, and let's be honest. They won't be able to train anywhere anytime soon, mainly because they now have an even bigger target on them due to the arrogant ex-tamers failed attack. Rena, though already knew what they should do.

"Were gonna take up that Blk Agumon's offer," she stated, before sighing.

"Let's face it Takato, at best were very rusty. We haven't been partners for that long of a time, the only time that we ever fought together was before the incident," she agreed with her.

"We need more training, we won't be able to do so here while the ex-tamers are still around. We could ask Blk Agumon if we are able to travel to the digital world and back, cause then at least you will be able to live with your parents being none the wiser,(time in the digital world travels faster than the real world)" he just continued to nod along, she made some very good points about the deal.

"We still have 2-3 days left before we have to meet up with them, we need to make a plan for ourselves before we meet up with them," she finished, takato just nodded again, though a smile was on both of their faces now.

Rena stood back up and went over to her plate of pastries and began eating, she could see why guilmon at so much of this stuff. Takato had went into the fridge and grabbed her a bottle of green tea, and some orange juice for himself.

* **Time-Skip: Two Days***

 ***Shinjuku Park***

Takato and Rena are currently heading towards the meet up point, Takato had a small duffle bag slung over his shoulders he also brought along his modify cards which were currently in a box strapped to his belt.

The both of them knew why they had to do this, but that didn't stop takato to gain some fear along with his excitement. It was a new adventure and what best place to have said adventure then in the digital world, though this time it was gonna just be him and Rena, which is why the fear was slowly creeping into him. He knew that they both could handle anything, but the problem was that they still didn't know how to function together, and he was afraid that instead of helping her become better he might be leading her to and early grave. He quickly shook off the thought, he knew the both of them would get through this no matter what.

They soon arrived at Guilmon's little shrine, takato took a quick step inside to drop off some of the pastries he made for guilmon before stepping back outside and waiting for Blk Agumon. luckily he didn't have to wait to long, as a loud wing beat was heard. He turned around just in time to see the black flamed Birdramon to land gently on top of the cement hut. The bird then glowed before jumping down to the ground, followed by another smaller figure. The glow soon died down to revel the black flamed Birdramons rookie form.

"It's good to see you again Takato," Blk Agumon stated, before turning his head towards Rena and nodding towards her.

"And it's nice to meet you to Rena, I am glad to see that you are looking better than I last saw you," he continued. Rena nodded back.

"It's nice to meet you, and I wish to thank you for saving both me and my tamer from-" she was cut off by his black Paw waving up and down.

"Don't worry about it, it was our pleasure to do so," he replied, before turning to face takato.

"So have you made your decision," he asked and got a nod from the young teen.

"Yes, we would like to accept your deal, but I have a few questions that I would like to ask you before we go, If that's alright," he replied, and got a nod from Blk Agumon as a go ahead.

"Well, for one, for when i have to return to the human world, cause i still have school and have to help my parents out at the bakery, how will i be able to do that?" he asked, Blk Agumon just grunted slightly before directing him to look over at the other Digimon.

"I think that Nanomon would be the best to explain that," he said, causing the little robotic looking Digimon to face the two of them.

"Once we bring you to the digi-central, you will be given accommodation for when you decide to stay for an extended period of time. Once you get the accommodation you will be given a flash drive, which will allow you to instal a portal program to one of your computers at your house in this world, this will allow you to travel from your house here to your home in the digital world, and vice versa, you will be staying the next few nights in the digital world with us so you can get accustomed to your new surroundings. After that I will return you back here," Nanomon explained, with a rather bored robotic sounding voice. Blk Agumon nodded, agreeing with what Nanomon said, before asking Takato if he had anymore questions, to which he said he just had three more.

"..If I were to buy something in the digital world, like clothing, would it be possible for me to take it back with me to the real world," he got a quick nod.

"Yep, almost anything that you buy in the digital world you can bring into the real world, except for food, that's the only thing you can't bring over," Blk Agumon stated.

"Okay, my next question is what will i be doing in the digital world,"

"Once you join a guild, you will be able to take up quests from the citizens of the digital world, this includes other tamers along with the guild as well. These quests will vary from hunting and gathering stuff from the different zones, acting as a bodyguard for weaker Digimon or for those that will need the extra insurance, and in some cases these quests will have you fight off against other Digimon," Blk Agumon stopped for a few moments, letting the information sink in for the both of them. He then continued.

"Upon completing a quest you will receive Items and 'BITS", which is the digital world's currency. The currency will be transferred to a new bank account under your name, the money can also be exchanged for your currency here since the exchange rate is 1:1 (1 BIT- 100 YEN). now then what is your final question," he finished, though it took Takato a few moments before asking his last questions.

"It's about the partner thing…. How is it possible for me to have more than one partner," he said, though a bit quietly. Rena nodded, curious as well as she has never heard about a tamer having more then one partners.

"It all depends on the tamer and their first partner," Blk Agumon started.

"You two are the only ones who can decide if and when you want to have more Digimon on your team, no one is gonna tell you that you need to have more than one partner. The amount of partners you can have outside is 6, three would be your frontline while the other three would be your back up squad for if/when your frontline squad is to tired or injured to continue. This is a rather new thing that just came, you probably didn't hear about this since you've been in the human world for so long. that's all i can really tell you, as i am not one of the best at explaining this lets first head to the Tamer registration centre, seeing as you will be working with us from now on, you will need the ID to take on the quests along with joining a guild," he said, letting out a small smile.

"Now then are you ready to go," he asked, this made both Rena and Takato to look at each other for a moment before turning back to face him, giving him a rather determined nod. This caused his smile to widen slightly before he turned to Nanomon.

"Great, Nanomon If you would be so kind as to activate the portable transporter," he said, Nanomon just nodded his body before pulling out a small remote and pressing it a few times. Once he did that, the area surrounding them seemed to glow green and soon Blk Agumon's body dispersed into data and disappeared, the same thing happened to both Rena and Takato. Then finally Nanomon body did the same.

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Digimon.**

Rexta chapter 5

 ***Last Time***

" _Great, Nanomon If you would be so kind as to activate the portable transporter," he said, Nanomon just nodded his body before pulling out a small remote and pressing it a few times. Once he did that, the area surrounding them seemed to glow green and soon Blk Agumon's body dispersed into data and disappeared, the same thing happened to both Rena and Takato. Then finally Nanomon body did the same._

 ***Now***

 ***Data Forest***

All was silent in the zone, nothing was happening and no Digimon was nearby not even a tamer walking. Then all of a sudden, a big green ball appeared and 4 figures of varying sizes could be seen. The ball of green then burst, and the four figures gently floated onto the ground, it was Rena, Takato, Blk Agumon, and Nanomon. Once they landed on the ground, takato turned his head looking around.

"Where are we?"

"This is Data Forest, the starting point for all new trainers," Nanomon replied, answering takatos question. Rena looked at the area in confusion.

"I have never heard about this zone before," she states, before turning her head towards Nanomon. He just shrugged.

"Well, that's mostly due you being out of the digi-world for so long. The world has expanded, new zones have been formed and in some cases replaced zones that were destroyed during the D-Reaper incident. Remember the digital world will continue to evolve and change to every new piece of technology that is created in the human world, "Nanomon explained, Rena then thanked him for that bit of info. Blk Agumon coughed, grabbing their attention.

"We will be happy to answer all of your questions once we get into the Digi-Central since there is a lot of things we have to do there," he said, then suddenly his body began to glow brightly.

Blk Agumon Digivolve to…

 **Saberdramon!**

"I'll be right back, I just need to check how far we are from the nearest Zone portal," he says, before spreadings his wings out and giving them a few harsh flaps and then flying off. He returned a few seconds later and quickly de-digivolved back into Blk Agumon.

"Well, lucky for us the portal is not far from us, about 5-6 minutes away," he says and gets three nods. The group of four then walk all the way to the portal. Nothing much really happened on there walk, just the digital tree branches shaking with the false wind.

The four of them soon arrived at the portal, and it was something neither Takato or Rena thought it would be. They thought it would be like those data streams they had traveled in during their rescue mission. Instead, it was a pulsing neon blue circle which was surrounded by four pulsing neon blue angles. Nanomon had walked forward, moving in front of the portal and quickly turned to face Rena and Takato. Blk Agumon moved to stand right beside him.

"This is the portal, well you could call it a teleporter if you wanted to," Blk Agumon states, then Nanomon took over.

"There are a least two teleporters/Portals per zone, there is one at the entrance of the zone and then there is one at the end of it. Usually, there will be a boss Digimon at the second portal, it acts as a tester on how strong you and your partners have become." He then stopped and allowed for the info to sink in the two, before continuing.

"The way they work differs from Digimon to their tamers. For Digimon they just have to think of the zone they wish to go to while standing on this teleporter/portal, they could also put themselves in their tamers digivice while they choose the zone. For tamers, their digivices hold the URL codes for each zone, and all they have to do is stand on the teleporter/portal and select the URL on their Digi-vices, and that's it." he said, finished with the explanation of the portal/Teleporter. He then points at Takato's Omni-Vice, which let out a loud ping, causing said tamer to jump at the sudden noise. He then lifted his arm, and saw a small message on his Omni-Vice which said 'Zone URL: Data Forest acquired','Zone URL: Digi-Central acquired'.

"As you can already tell, those URLs that I just sent you are for this zone and the Digi-Central, whenever you receive a URL for a zone, you will be allowed to enter the zone. Now then let's head to the central." Nanomon says, stepping onto the teleporter first. He is quickly engulfed in a neon blue energy ball, which then disperses. The same thing happened when Blk Agumon stepped on it, and after a few seconds both Rena and Takato stood on the portal. Takato lifted his Omni-Vice up, and on the screen was a menu board which had two names on it. One for the data forest (which was in dark grey words) and one for the digi-central (which had white words). Takato looked behind him to see if Rena was ready, and he got a nod from her. He nodded back before turning his head, and tapping on the 'Digi-Central', just as he tapped it they were engulfed in a neon blue ball of energy which then burst.

 ***Digi-Central***

Suddenly a neon blue ball of energy appeared on top of another teleporter/Portal, before dispersing to reveal Takato and Rena, who currently had one of her arms wrapped around Takatos' waist. She then removed her arm from around his waist and began looking at the new zone along with takato. The two of them were slightly shocked, as the new mode of transportation was kind of like traveling through a data stream except it was slightly less disorienting and much faster. Though their shock only depends once they got a look at the zone they were in, it was a floating piece of land which was connected to other floating pieces of land by wooden bridges.

"Ahm," was heard, and the two looked in front of them to see Blk Agumon and Nanomon.

"Good, now that we have your attention I would like to welcome you to the digi-central," Blk Agumon said in a rather cheerful tone.

"It is one of the few zones that are entirely neutral to all Digimon and tamers, who are expected to behave during their time here or be banned from accessing it for an extended period of time. Fighting is not allowed in this zone, but there is a teleporter on the southeast section of the zone which takes you to the arena where you can fight against others." He quickly states and lifts his left hand.

"To the left is the goods market, there you can buy training goods, farms to train your partner Digimon, furniture, Electronics (from t.v's to household appliances), food, so on and so forth," he says, before letting his left arm/paw down and lifting his right one up.

"To my right is the armory, which can only be accessed by humans and Digimon who wield weapons. There you can buy yourself armor and weapons, you can also buy training gear such as highly durable clothes. They also have a large stock of healing items, if and when your team gets to injured during a quest/mission, exploration, etc…" he states, before moving his right arm/paw, to point right behind them.

"And right behind you is the Tamer HQ, that's where new tamers get their licenses, first training farm, your digital house, along with a grant of 10,000 BITS put into your new bank account. Also, the grant is free so you don't have to pay the HQ back," he states, before going silent, allowing the two of them to process all the new information. After a minute or so, he spoke up.

"Now, I am gonna leave you with Nanomon for the moment as I have to tell my superiors about our return. I will meet you back here in about 5-10 minutes, and then we will begin helping you get accustomed to your home away from home," he states, Nanomon then moves forward and quickly leads both Takato and Rena to the HQ. Blk Agumon though just watches them, sadly as a visage of a girl wearing a short black jacket and a dark blue shirt underneath it, a black skirt, knee long Black and dark blue striped socks, Black shoes and a dark purple hat with goggles on top of her light purple hair. The girl was smiling towards him and waving, this caused him to wipe his eyes from the tear that came.

'He reminds me so much of you … Sayo' he says to himself before walking onto the portal/Teleporter, before being engulfed in neon blue energy ball and then was gone.

 ***5 Minutes later***

"... and there, please place your 'vice onto the table so that we can download your tamer ID onto it," the receptionist, Gabumon asks. Takato just nods, lifting his arm with his Omni-Vice up and placing it down onto the receptionist desk. Gabumon thanks him before plugging a wire into the side of the Omni-vice, and then removed it a few seconds later.

"There you go, your Tamer ID registration is now complete. We also took the liberty of installing some important functions onto your Omni-Vice, one of them allows you to check your Digimon in the farm and make sure they are alright, mission/quest checker, which allows you to see the info on your current mission/quest. And the final one was to allow the digitization of your Digimon partners into your digivice," he states and then pulls out two small pamphlets and hands them to him.

"Now these are for you to help you if you ever need to look back on any new information about being a tamer here. Also, we are in the process of creating your digital house and installing your first farm, so we shall ring you through your 'vice, once everything is done. Also, your 'vice is now linked to your bank account which now holds 10,000 BITS, I would suggest that you do some shopping and gather some things that will help you start training," he states before stepping down from his stool, and walking away. Takato gave a quick thanks before walking back towards Rena and Nanomon.

"So is everything done now," Nanomon asks, in which he gets a nod from takato.

"Yep, though they said that my house and farm are still being constructed and suggested I do some shopping," he repeats what the receptionist had just told him, Nanomon just nods.

"That's good, so where do the two of you want to go now," He asks.

"How about we wait for Blk Agumon to re-appear before we go shopping, it might be better to get a second and third opinion on training equipment and gear we would need," Rena states, the both of them agree with her before heading back to the entrance of the digi-central. Once there, Nanomon quickly moved towards a teleporter/portal, but this one was different. Instead of the pulsing neon blue one they used to travel here, this one was a darker shade of purple and pulsing.

"Now, I thought that I should mention this before you got/enter your home, that there are two different portals/teleporters here. One of them is used for traveling from zone to zone, and the other acts like the door to your house. It follows the same principles of the teleporter/portal you had used to get here, but there's one major difference. You only have to stand on it and do nothing, this is because it automatically reads/checks your Tamer ID and then transports you to your home," he explained, just as a neon ball of energy appeared above the zone Transporter/Portal, and burst to reveal Blk Agumon. He looked around and noticed that Takato, Rena, and Nanomon were standing by the home Teleporter/Portal.

"Well guys how'd it go over at HQ," he asked, with a grin. Takato quickly explained about what happened over there.

"Ah, I see. Well thank you for waiting for me, now you said you wanted to do some shopping for supplies right," he questioned them, and got a nod in affirmation. He nodded back.

"Okay, let's head over to the goods store first so we can purchase some training equipment before anything else," he states before leading them to the left side of the floating island. Once they crossed the bridge, they found only one building which was most likely the goods store.

"It looks kind of…. Small," Takato says, you would say this too if you saw it. it looked like a slightly taller than normal bungalow made of stone. Rena would've agreed with him, if not already knowing about this type of thing. (she may not have known about the changes in the digital world, but when she was in it, the phrase 'it's bigger than it seems' doubles in the digi-World) once they made it inside the building, takato was shocked at the size.

The building had two floors, the first floor was dedicated to training equipment/Farms, Furniture, and Electronics. The second floor was for food, there was a mess hall and canteen. It also had a big market at the back with all of the food and ingredients you would need, pots and pans, cooking trays, etc…

Takato was quickly snapped out of his shocked state, by a quick pinch from Rena. after that, they began looking at the different training goods, from simple punching bags to literal tree logs, from simple automatic punching glove to an actual canon. Takato had bought 5 different training goods, the punching log, the canon and automatic punching glove, a mini-bookshelf with books and a treadmill. Luckily it only cost him 2,000 BITS thanks to the new tamer discount he has for every store, but it only lasts for the day and only works once at every store. All of the equipment was digitized and put into a file on his digivice labeled storage. They then went to the furniture store and bought two futons, a table, and some chairs Which was about 1,436 BITS. they next went to the Electronics store and bought a stove, a big fridge, and freezer, two big ovens, some plates and utensils which was around 1,675 BITS. they then went to the market, were takato stock up on large amounts of flour, some milk, butter, eggs, food and drinks, pots and pans, which was around 1,967 BITS. they finally finished their shopping there and were about to head to the armory and weapons store when suddenly takatos Omni-vice began ringing. He lifted his arm up and saw that it was coming from the Tamer HQ, so he tapped the green checkmark and was met with the same Gabumon he had talked with before.

"Hello again Mr. Matsuki, I'm just calling to let you know that your house and farm is all set and ready to pick up. I would also like to tell you that we have some in-training Digimon here with us, as it is customary for all new tamers to receive a partner from us, so please come by as soon as you can to pick them up, thank you," the Gabumon said, before ending the call. Takato then looked at the two Digimon in front of him.

"What did he mean 'customary for new tamers to receive a partner'," he questioned them, with an unknown expression on his face. Blk Agumon sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Whoops looks like we forgot about that part of the registration. you see every time a tamer gets registered at the HQ, it is customary for them to give them their first partner. This is because most of them are really new to the job, there are a few rare ones who do have a partner before the registration for their Tamer ID who still get a, you could call it, 'starter partner' from them." Blk Agumon replied, slightly embarrassed for forgetting that little tidbit of information. He then sighed before looking up at the two.

"Look, think of this as a training step, for when you start to gather more partners. Whenever you gain a new partner, they will be brought back down to either their digi-egg, in-training or even their rookie form. You have to prepare yourself for when you decide to accept another partner to join your team," he states to the two, before turning around and walking towards the Tamer HQ. he then looks back at them.

"Remember, you chose to be a tamer again and as a tamer, it is your responsibility to care and raise Digimon to become the strongest they can become. This is what being a tamer is about," he said, before continuing his walk towards the tamer HQ and after a few moments, both Rena and Takato followed him.

To Be Continued...

I do apologize if at some points the chapter seems to have some loose ends or weak points. I am also looking for more partners to join Takatos' team, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Ja Ne.


	9. Chapter 7

***Last-Time***

 _"Remember, you chose to be a tamer again and as a tamer, it is your responsibility to care and raise Digimon to become the strongest they can become. This is what being a tamer is about," he said, before continuing his walk towards the tamer HQ and after a few moments, both Rena and Takato followed him._

 ***Now***

The group had slowly made their way towards the tamer HQ, as they entered the building Takato, along with Rena moved towards the receptionist desk. Sitting behind the desk this time was an Agumon, who looked at them with a slight smile.

"Ah, you must be the new tamer, Takato right?" the Agumon asks, takato gives an affirmative and greets him. Agumon's smile grew wider.

"Great, I would like to welcome you to tamer union once again. I am the Digimon that introduces tamers to there the first partner, but seeing as you already have one consider this one as a gift from us for joining," he states, before moving out from behind the desk and vanishes. He returns a few moments later, with four small Digimon, which takato guessed were in-training Digimon.

"Okay, we have four in-training Digimon for you to choose from. We would usually just have three, but the fourth had said that she was looking for a tamer so she has joined the group of starter Digimon," he explained and then points to the very first Digimon, which had brown fur and a long curved blade-like horn.

"This is a Tsunomon, a beast in-training Digimon. He is an Attacker type Digimon, meaning he prefers to be on the front-lines in battles." he states, before moving his paw to point to a pink bunny head, Koromon.

"This is Koromon, a Dragon in-training Digimon. He is a more balanced fighter, having greater instincts in both attacking and defending." he continued, then moved his paw to point at a small four-legged Digimon that had a small plant/tree growing on its head.

"This is a Tanemon, a Plant/Insect type Digimon. She is more of a Background fighter, preferring to use her long distance attacks than being to close to her opponents," he says, before finally pointing to the yellow furred cat head that was currently jumping up and down.

"And finally we have the new in-training Digimon, a Nyaromon. We don't what type of fighter it is, as again he just joined us today," he said, as Nyaromon continued to jump up and down like an excited child. Takato started to smile at the jumping, cat head looking Digimon. After a few moments of staring at the four in-training Digimon before looking up at Agumon, and said Digimon started talking again.

"So have you made your decision on who you want takato, remember you can only choose one," he said, Takato just nodded and went towards the jumping Nyaromon. He then knelt to the ground, right in front of Nyaromon who had stopped jumping to look up at Takato. Takato just stared at Nyaromon for a few seconds before smiling and patting her head.

"I think I'll take this one with me, what do you say Nyaromon?" he asked her. Nyaromon just stared up at him before resuming her excited jumps and then landing to rest on his hair. Takato just smiles as he stands up.

"I'll take Nyaromon," he said to Agumon, who just gave him a smile while the other three Digimon vanished back to where they were before. Agumon then explains how to add Nyaromon into his team, which was a simple scan.

"And done, now Nyaromon is part of your Digimon party," Agumon states, before vanishing again and returning a few moments later, but with gabumon.

"Good to see you again young tamer, as I have already told you your digi-farm and home has been fully set-up. We have hired a Digimon helper for your farm, her main job is to tell you how the farm and its inhabitants are doing while you are out. I shall leave the rest to be explained to you by your guides, now go and enjoy your new home away from home." the Gabumon states before he and Agumon vanish once again. As soon as the two vanish Takato, along with Rena and Nyaromon, who was still on his hair, walked back to BlkAgumon and Nanomon. The both of them stared at the Digimon on top of his head.

"So I see you have chosen a Nyaromon as your, well second partner any reason as to why," Nanomon had asked, the question though had caused takato to smile sadly.

"She reminds me of my first," he states. And it was true, from what he saw in the HQ she was just as excitable and childish as Guilmon was when he was still around. He gently shook his head, quickly stopping himself from going down memory lane. Though he didn't notice the sad yet understanding looks that he got from Rena and BlkAgumon, Nanomon though was a little harder to tell if he was giving the same type of look or was his usual blank/bored stare. Blk Agumon quickly clapped his paws together, gathering the attention of the tamer and his two Digimon.

"Now that you have received your other partner and have been given the all clear on your new home and your digi-farm, why don't we head there now and put your stuff away after that you can do whatever you want for the next week as you won't be doing any quests or missions until after your first week here. It's another standard rule, we allow the new tamers a week to relax or start training with their partners before starting any real missions. So shall we," Blk Agumon states, before leading everyone out of the building and back to the portal lounge. Once there, Blk Agumon once again explained how each portal worked and how to differentiate between the two, one is light blue while the other is purple. (Light blue=zones , Purple=digi-farm/Tamer House).

"...Now all you have to do is stand on the purple one and it will instantly scan your Omni-vice for your tamer ID. Once it reads it, it will automatically teleport you to your house though I would recommend you digitize your Digimon first as it usually gets very uncomfortable when more than one person/Digimon is teleported using it." he stated, before quickly explaining how to digitize Digimon into the digi-vice. Which was rather self-explanatory, all he had to do was say digitize and his partner's name.

"Digitize Rena, Nyaromon!" as soon as he had said this, both Rena and Nyaromon were soon basked in a bright light before the light moved towards and entered Takato's omOmniice. He quickly spoke to it.

"Rena, Nyaromon are you both alright?" he asked, worried about his partners. After a few moments, Rena's voice came through the Omni-vice.

"Yea, were fine takato though it feels very weird inside of this thing, not to mention it's very cramped. Kind of like the time we were trapped inside of Grani." was her reply. Takato let out a sigh of relief before moving to stand on top of the purple portal and was quickly engulfed into a purple ball, which then thinned until it was nonexistent.

 ***Takato's digital house***

The purple ball quickly appeared before dispersing into data particles leaving takato in one piece. Takato took a few steps away from the portal and looked around the area, though he could tell that this was like a lounge for arriving at his home. Soon after Blk Agumon followed a few seconds later by Nanomon. Just as Blk Agumon was about to speak the only door out of the room opened to reveal a Dorumon.

"Ah, you must be Takato, it's nice to meet you," the dorumon said, as he walked up to him and held out her paw for a shake which Takato returned.

"As you can already tell, I am a Dorumon a beast type rookie level Digimon. I shall be the caretaker of your digi-farms while you are out, and will also give regular updates on the current state of the Digimon that are on it and if there's enough food for them." he quickly states. Takato nods in understanding, before remembering that both Rena and Nyaromon were still inside of his Omni-vice.

"Realize Rena, Nyaromon!" and a white flash of light quickly made its way out of Takato's Omni-vice before, before splitting into two separate lights before dispersing to reveal Rena and Nyaromon. Rena walked towards Takato and gently hit the back of his head.

"Took you long enough Takato," she stated, before leaning down and kissing his head. She realized what she had done a moment later and pulled herself back, blushing along with Takato. Dorumon just chuckled at the two, before moving away from the door.

"Now then, shall I show you your new home," Dorumon says, signaling for everyone to go through the door. Quickly shaking their heads, Takato along with Rena and Nyaromon were the first to go through the door, followed by Blk Agumon, Nanomon and Dorumon who closed the door after him.

Takato along with his partners was looking in awe at the inside of the house, well the part they could currently see. Mainly because of the size of it instead of what's in it, due to there being nothing but floor and walls. Dorumon quickly patted in front of them.

"As you can see, it's nothing but space. This is because Tamers design their homes to look like anything they want, though within reason. All you have to do is activate your 'vice, and sketch out what you want the interior to look like, but remember to include two doors." Dorumon explained. Takato thanked him for the explanation but questioned him on why there needed to be two doors, he was all too happy to answer.

"Those doors are needed to enter the lounge, so you can use the portal to leave here and go to the digi-central. The other door will lead you into the digi-farms you own, once you have more than one we shall install a little dial onto the door, to allow you to select which digi-farm you wish to enter," he replied, and after a few moments started talking again.

"First let's head back into the lounge area, as it would be safer for all of us to remain there until the interior is all set up." He added and leads everyone back into the lounge. Dorumon then pulled out a wire and inserted it into the door, then plugging it into Takatos Omni-vice. Takato then spent the next Twenty to Forty minutes working out the interior of his house, once he finished, dorumon told him to tap in a few things on the 'vice. After another ten minutes, he unplugged the wire from the Omni-vice and then from the door. He then turned to face the other five occupants of the lounge area.

"Now then are you ready to see what your new house looks like takato," he states, with a grin. Takato along with everyone else then nods. Dorumons grin grows wider.

"Well then welcome to your digital home," He finally says, opening the door to reveal.

To Be Continued…

I would like to apologize for the long wait of this chapter, as well as how short it is compared to the others. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. Anyway, if you have any recommendations as to who should be in Takato's Digimon party please let me know. Until the next chapter, Ja Ne.


End file.
